


Casual?

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about how I picture a first date between Stacie and Aubrey going. Staubrey with a sprinkle of Bechloe.





	Casual?

Casual. The word echoed through Stacie’s head as she tried to wrap her mind around what it meant. She pulled out her phone to read the text for what felt like the millionth time since receiving it.

_Anything in particular I should wear tomorrow night?_

_You look amazing in anything, but something more casual works._

She read the text exchange between her and Aubrey four times before tossing her phone on her nightstand and falling back onto her pillows. She frowned when Beca laughed at her from across the room where the DJ was working on a mix for Chloe.

“I can't believe Posen texted you that. Has she met you? What does casual even mean,” asked Beca and Stacie threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Exactly! It is our first date, Bec. What does it mean that she wants it to be casual,” questioned Stacie.

“You two are overthinking this, so stop,” warned Chloe as she entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed with Beca.

“Hey,” giggled Beca before giving Chloe a sweet kiss and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Alright, take your cuteness and get out of my room. There are two beds in your room for that. Pick one,” grumbled Stacie and Beca winked at her.

“Jealous,” she teased.

“Um, obviously! I have been wearing down Aubrey for over a year now. She finally asks me out and she wants it to be casual,” exclaimed Stacie. Chloe shook her head.

“I know for a fact that isn’t what that text said. I was there when she wrote it. She was talking about the dress code. You are making it more about her feelings for you and what she wants. She is into you, Stace. I have been saying that for months. Aubrey just needed to deal with all those feelings she tried to bury during last year. She hid behind being your captain and it being improper, but the moment she graduated and handed the Bellas over to me and Beca, she didn’t have that excuse anymore. She cares about you. Just be patient.”

“I have been patient. I usually lose interest in the first week. It has been a year,” reminded Stacie and Chloe gave Beca a look. Stacie rolled her eyes at them as they silently communicated with one another. It annoyed her how adorable they were ever since finally admitting their feelings during the summer. Beca groaned and nodded.

“Chlo is right and I was just teasing you. Your date is going to be fine and you know she thinks you are beautiful in whatever you wear, so don’t stress too much about it,” encouraged Beca and Stacie smirked.

“This coming from the girl that thought she was going to pass out the day of her first date with Chloe,” grumbled Stacie and Chloe nuzzled Beca’s neck.

“Babe, you didn’t tell me that. You had nothing to worry about. It was the best first date ever and I already knew we belonged together,” assured Chloe before kissing Beca again.

“Alright, enough you two, out,” shrieked Stacie. Chloe and Beca laughed at her dramatics and Beca shook her head.

“Have fun getting ready,” said Beca before walking out with Chloe and Stacie rolled her eyes. The rational side of her said she had nothing to worry about. She knew Aubrey. She spent the past months getting to know her, which is how she ended up falling for the blonde in the first place. They always had fun together and went out on many hangouts that would qualify as dates. However, the irrational side of her worried that the change in their relationship status made things more complicated. She knew sex changed things, but never had been in a relationship long enough to think about how falling in love could change the dynamics. She groaned and cursed under her breath, but quickly sat up when she received a new text message. She grinned from ear to ear when she read it.

I didn’t mean to worry you about our date. There is a reason I suggested you dress casually. I can't wait to see you tonight.   

She read it over a few more times before calling out into the hallway where she knew Chloe and Beca could hear her.

“Traitors,” she yelled and they both laughed from their bedroom as she shook her head with a smile.

 

Stacie checked herself in the mirror one last time and fixed her hair before trying to sneak down the stairs of the Bella House. Her first official date with Aubrey was all the Bellas talked about during the week and she hoped most of them were distracted by getting ready for their own Friday night out. She glanced at her watch, knowing that Aubrey was always punctual, and tried to sneak out before the blonde even had to park.

“Freeze, Hunter,” exclaimed Amy from the living room and Stacie groaned. She’d made it to the door and part of her thought she could make a run for it, but Amy, Ashley, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose approached from the living room before she could make her move.

“Where are you sneaking off to,” asked Cynthia Rose with a teasing grin.

“I don’t want to keep Aubrey waiting,” assured Stacie.

“Posen can ring the doorbell like a gentleman,” teased Ashley as Jessica nodded.

“It is only proper,” added Jessica. Stacie’s eyes widened when the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door and tried to shut it behind her, but Amy blocked it with her foot. Aubrey smiled in amusement.

“Hey,” giggled Aubrey and Stacie beamed with happiness. She never thought it was possible for someone to look so amazing in a pair of jeans and a light red cardigan until she met the blonde that she could never stop thinking about.

“You look beautiful, Bree,” said Stacie. Aubrey smiled at the jeans, red crop top that showed off Stacie’s toned stomach, and her leather jacket.

“Looking gorgeous as usual, you ready,” asked Aubrey as she held out her hand to Stacie. Their eyes locked and Stacie nodded as she laced their fingers together.

“Definitely,” she said.

“Now hold on, where are you taking her out to tonight,” said Amy as she crossed her arms and Cynthia Rose nodded.

“Will you have her back by curfew,” asked Cynthia Rose and Aubrey laughed as Stacie showed them her middle finger.

“We’re done here. Come on, Bree,” said Stacie as she pulled Aubrey toward the car.

“Have fun you two,” called Cynthia Rose.

“The safest sex is no sex,” teased Amy and Stacie shook her head as she and Aubrey got into the car.

“I am sorry about them. Hi,” said Stacie with a smile and Aubrey smiled back at her. She reached into the backseat for the box of chocolates and single red rose she brought and Stacie gasped when she saw them.

“Bree, that’s so sweet. Thank you,” said Stacie and Aubrey shrugged as she blushed.

“I know how long we have both been waiting for this date and I wanted to make sure you know this is special to me.”

“This is special to me too,” said Stacie before cupping Aubrey’s cheek and leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She pulled away, but Aubrey leaned in to deepen the kiss. Stacie moaned and pulled her closer, getting lost in the euphoric sensations surging through her as she finally got to kiss Aubrey.

“The Hunter moves fast,” called Amy and Stacie growled in frustration.

“That’s it. I’m going to kill them,” said Stacie, but Aubrey locked the door before she could get out.

“Let’s get out of here and go someplace with less of an audience,” suggested Aubrey and Stacie sighed in relief as they drove away from the house.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to their destination and Stacie eyed the blonde curiously when Aubrey parked alongside a hill. She got out of the car and they walked up the hill hand in hand.

“Where are we,” asked Stacie and Aubrey winked at her.

“You’ll see, hold on,” she said. The moment they reached the top of the hill, Stacie gasped at the sight of a blanket, telescope, and picnic basket.

“You did all of this for me,” she asked in amazement and Aubrey blushed as she nodded.

“I wanted tonight to be special for us, not dinner and a movie or something that I am sure both of us have done before. You told me once that astronomy was your first love as a scientist, so I figured I would take you to a place where we can explore that first love. My friend Kyle told me about this place. He works on campus and is an astronomy nerd like you.”

“Don’t you mean a brilliant mind that sees the beauty in the universe,” teased Stacie as they sat down on the blanket and Aubrey laughed.

“Sure, let’s go with that. He says this is where his astronomy club comes once a month by campus for their observing sessions.”

“There is an astronomy club on campus? I may need to check that out.”

“I had a feeling you would say that. They do an observation that is open to the public every month too. Their next one is Thursday night, so I thought maybe we could go. I mean, not that I want to be presumptuous and assume you will want another date. I mean of course I do, but I understand if you don’t want to think that far ahead,” explained Aubrey and Stacie smiled adoringly at her.

“Bree, I want plenty of dates with you,” assured Stacie and Aubrey beamed with happiness.

“Really?” Stacie scoffed.

“I have spent the past months trying to show you how amazing we are together. Now that I have, do you really think I am going to bail after one date?” Aubrey looked down as she shrugged.

“This is all new for me in terms of dating a woman, but I don’t exactly have a great track record with dating in general. I figured I might suck at it and you might want to move on,” admitted Aubrey, but she smiled when Stacie kissed her cheek.

“My dating track record is pretty crappy, but that was before I met you. This is different, Bree,” she assured and Aubrey kissed her cheek back.

“It is different to me too. So, how about we eat and then you can show me some of this astronomy stuff? Kyle let me borrow one of his old telescopes and says we should be able to see some cool stuff tonight. I made us dinner,” she informed as she opened a thermos of tomato soup and poured them each a bowl. She handed one to Stacie before unwrapping the foil around slices of grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Good, they are still hot. The container said it keeps things warm for up to two hours, but I didn’t trust it,” she informed and Stacie giggled.

“I still can't believe you did all this for me. You know how much I love your tomato soup.” Aubrey winked at her with a smile.

“Well, it is a breezy night and I wanted to make sure you stayed warm.”

“I’m sure we will think of something if I don’t,” assured Stacie and Aubrey couldn’t stop smiling at the words.

“I also brought gummy bears, marshmallows, and trail mix because apparently I am dating a child.”

“My favorite,” Stacie squealed in delight, which made Aubrey laugh.

“Yes, only the best for you,” teased Aubrey and Stacie scooted closer to her as Aubrey pulled out two bottles of water.

“So, I was thinking today that I wanted to be really clear with you about what I want between us,” said Stacie.

“Okay,” said Aubrey as she slowly nodded.

“I want you to be my girlfriend, Bree. I know it is our first date, but I don’t know, this all kind of feels like a technicality, you know?”

“Yea, I know,” whispered Aubrey before tenderly kissing her again.

“So, are you my girlfriend,” asked Stacie and Aubrey happily nodded.

“Yes, definitely your girlfriend,” agreed Aubrey. Dinner was spent talking about their days and the recent antics of the Bellas. By the time they moved on to dessert, Stacie was sitting between Aubrey’s legs, cuddled up close with Aubrey’s arms wrapped around her. Aubrey nuzzled her neck and smiled at how perfectly they fit together. She unfolded the extra blanket she brought and placed it over them.

“You really did think of everything,” said Stacie and Aubrey smiled.

“I wanted to impress you. I even learned a bit about astronomy.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I didn’t want to have this telescope and not know what I was even looking at, so I did some research. Like how you can see Venus after sundown and Uranus if the night is clear enough. I even learned about the autumnal equinox just for you.”

“Well, I am definitely impressed. This is the most amazing date I have ever been on and it isn’t even over yet,” said Stacie as she turned in Aubrey’s arms and straddled her waist. Aubrey licked her lips and gulped when Stacie took off her jacket and tossed it aside. She peppered kisses on Aubrey’s neck, making the blonde moan.

“Stace, I’m not sure we should be doing this here,” tried Aubrey as her hands began to roam over Stacie’s thighs and backside.

“I just want to give you a preview of what you can expect later tonight,” assured Stacie as she rolled her hips into Aubrey’s with a seductive smile. Aubrey’s head lolled back as Stacie nipped at her neck.

“Late…later tonight,” whimpered Aubrey and Stacie nodded as she continued to grind into her.

“Unless that isn’t what you want,” said Stacie with a mischievous grin. She laughed when Aubrey rolled on top of her and settled in between her legs.

“Trust me, baby, that is exactly what I want. I’m just not sure we will make it back to my place,” she said before passionately kissing Stacie as the brunette wrapped her legs around Aubrey’s waist. There were so many times in their relationship that Aubrey hesitated. Stacie was relieved that this wasn’t one of them.


End file.
